


The World's Okayest Chaldea

by treblewrites



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Multi, Spoilers, crossover mention ish, i tagged as ritsuka but shes based more off... original character ish?, idk well see when we get there, ill have a warning at the start of the chapter if so, maybe too, might not be canon/fanon but, possibly?, some of these are old lol, thats just how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblewrites/pseuds/treblewrites
Summary: A collection of stories from a certain timeline's Chaldea Headquarters, and the inexperienced Master who resides there with her crew of Servants.





	1. Remember Me (Caster Cu)

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about this fic:
> 
> -some of these are pretty old (~2-3 years), and were based on a list of prompts on tumblr (ill dig it up sometime as well to link), whereas some were just for fun. im uploading them here for kinda clarity's sake i guess?
> 
> -this is based on my personal experiences in my game of FGO (JP server) so may contain spoilers. Some elements might be different as well from other releases (NA FGO, ect)
> 
> -the Master character (Ritsuka/Gudako) is based on such too, and is kind of an oc-ish personality wise? she's kind of scatterbrained and lazy, but loyal to her starting game servants, and extends a welcome to every servant that is summoned. she traveled around a lot as a kid, and is trying to make up for lost time now. "gudako" is a nickname she picked up and uses with most people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a summer's day, in a rest between battles, the Caster Cu Chulainn reminisces about his history with his current Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -takes place during the summer 2016 event, but caster's flashback is to post- Fuyuki prologue
> 
> -caster is one of the closest servants to Cleone (and Mashu), being one of the first they met after Cleone formally became a Master.
> 
> -santa alter has a bit of a history w cleone (due to me in game losing my data abt christmas 2015 and only getting it back around new years). the brother that cleone mentions is her younger brother, during the time in universe she was stuck in a dreamlike state, seeing a world where her brother became the Master in Chaldea instead of her, and as a result was badly injured

It was quite a funny sight, and the druid couldn’t help cracking a smile at it. His young master, the sole magus of Chaldea, was in a heated argument with his old one-time adversary, the grail corrupted King of Knights (who was currently dressed in a Santa costume for some reason). It was also in the middle of summer, where they were currently stranded on a deserted island with several other servants, including his former teacher, save for Alter, who had temporarily appeared to briefly support them in a battle against giant crabs. The situation was absurd enough, but combined with the sight of Cleone, wearing a heavy wool overcoat and yelling at the stoic Santa-costumed Rider, it was too much for him to not feel some humor at.

“What do you mean, you don’t remember me! You dressed me in a reindeer suit and showed me an alternate universe where my brother was dying!” She waved her arms dramatically, face red from shouting and the heat. Alter shrugged, her expression still unchanging.

“Hmmm, not ringing any bells. On that subject, my Noble Phantasm is ready, if you care to unleash it.” She dodged one of the crab’s attacks, countering it with a swing from the bag on her shoulder. “Perhaps,” she continued to shout back at Gudako, “it was just a dream you had. I don’t recall meeting you before at all.”

“You supported me just a few days ago! For that interlude in France!” Though their situation was humorous, and now Cleone’s shouts grew even more winded as the battle drew on, he couldn’t help feeling a little melancholy at their talk. He recalled the first instance that he had been summoned to Chaldea, another unusual sight he could believe he would not forget, if not for the swirling memories of a heroic spirit and the fleeting of any definite recollections.

As the swirling light of the summoning subsided, he remembered being greeted with the sight of two other men sharing his face. Instantly he recognized them, like looking in two skewed mirrors, as himself. They both viewed him with confused glances, and as the light dimmed, no longer obscuring his hooded face, the confusion turned to realization and shock. The ‘him’ with a more wild hairstyle, shorter and holding an unfamiliar green spear, turned slightly to glance at the other 'him’, whose spandex-clad body was poised in a defensive stance, red eyes framed by blue hair in a ponytail meeting his own. There were other faces in the room, with looks of confusion and disbelief, many of them turning to look at the three of them, eyes darting from each to the next. The voices in the next room seemed so far away as his own head reeled from the shock of the summoning. Something felt off, like he had not been explicitly summoned, he thought, and the words he could barely make out seemed to confirm this.

The blonde man at the back of the room seemed to be trying to hold several others back, and as they walked past his fluffy head he tried to glimpse who they might be. The sight was something that sent him into a second wave of shock.

He recognized them.

The caster felt his legs buckle, and he leaned an arm on his staff, trying desperately to steady himself. He recognized them, the thought rang in his ears, he recognized them. Why did he recognize them? Heroic spirits were supposed to lose all memories, so that white-haired director had said, so he’d always thought. Why did he remember her too? He felt something wet his red eyes, and though he was sure they were hidden by his hood he willed the tears to stay back. Even as he tried to clear his thoughts, the brief glimpse he had gotten reminded him. The purple-haired girl, a demiservant was it? She wielded the shield that she had brought over the two of them in many fights before. It couldn’t be anyone else, the thought in his head was sure. And her companion, the orange-haired girl, the one who seemed so disinterested sometimes but so intense others, who had cried- She had cried as he faded to gold dust, he remembered that. He remembered her shouts, her pleads for him not to go as his weak body felt the last of magical energy fade from it, her promises to save him, her offers of many different things he had no idea of. Was this her? His thoughts wavered on it, and as the footsteps grew louder, they accelerated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other 'hims’ clear a path for the two approaching, and from his view of the ground he could see two pairs of black womens’ shoes in front of him. He shut his eyes tight, straightening up in what he hoped looked like a dignified position.

“H-” Before he could even speak, he felt a body collide with his own, forcing his eyes open. What he saw was the orange haired head pressed close to his chest, hands (one blazing with the red of a command seal) clinging to his back, gripping the fabric of his cloak for dear life, as if he might disappear at any moment (to her credit, that was a completely valid concern). Despite the whirling emotions he felt, the caster couldn’t help smiling then, slowly wrapping one arm to the magus’ back. The other he extended to the purple-haired girl, now wearing a jumper and glasses, who after a half second of hesitation ran forward too, wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead and himself.

“Phew, senpai looks hot.” The familiar voice caught the caster out of his reminiscing, and beside him he saw a familiar bespectacled face. Mashu Kyrielight, also known as Shielder, smiled towards him, now more appropriately dressed for the weather in a white coverup under her grey jacket, a bag with the Chaldea logo in her arms. Upon feeling Cu’s eyes meet hers, she looked away, face reddening in a flustered embarrassment. “Ahh, that is, senpai looks like she might get overheated! Not that she’s not hot in the other sens-” Mashu’s voice trailed off with shy embarrassment, and she bowed slightly to excuse herself, running up to the magus with a smile. “Senpai, Da Vinci-chan made this for you, I think it might help with the weather!”

With a smile, the druid waved to her as she ran towards Cleone, his thoughts still conflicted but strangely more at ease. As time would pass, there was a strong chance a day would come he would not be able to remember the odd situations he had found himself in with these two, but as he had memories of them, and the other servants of Chaldea, he would treasure them until they were long gone from his mind.


	2. Join Me (Beowulf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to summon a Berserker during a special summoning, Cleone calls upon desperate measures- memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first one takes place during the berserker only gacha of 2016 september-ish, when i was trying desperately to roll for beowulf.

“Join Me”

“-and I shall make your face the greatest in all of Chaldea!” Cleone closed her eyes, giving a confident smirk as she posed beside the summoning device, arms opened in a pose that would surely have registered to her as ridiculous if she was just a little less in despair. However, after weeks of hard earned quartz and a lack of certain red-eyed magical girls in the last singularity, she was desperate enough to drop all sense of dignity. Besides, it was most likely going to be another Clock Tower or Argo, not like they could judge her.

However, a certain scarred monster-slaying Beserker definitely could.

For a second, there was silence, before she heard an unusual and unfamiliar voice. Well, it wasn’t so much of a voice as it was a sound, which seemed suspiciously like suppressed laughter. However, to her incredulity, it was not from Dr. Roman or Mashu’s, or even Da Vinci’s voice. It was much lower, even suppressed, and as she opened her eyes she realized where she had heard that voice before.

It was in that odd singularity, with the beautiful valkyrie that reminded her just a bit of Kiyohime and the flirty blonde knight who seemed to recognize Diarmuid, that she had first seen the beserker. His battle cry and muscular figure had an aura of coolness, and though after the summer’s events she had a slight preference to the bare-fisted saint, the though of fighting alongside a fist fighter sent a thrilling rush of adrenaline through her. She imagined that if she ever summoned him, it would be a dramatic and intense occasion. Definitely not like this.

On the other side of the shield, Mashu, Dr. Roman, and Da Vinci looked on, wide eyed expressions turning from the servant to Gudako and back, and soon it was not just the new servant who was trying to suppress laughter.

Feeling a surge of embarrassment, Cleone slowly lowered her arms from the pose, trying to find her voice again. “…ahahahah, sorry about that….” The sound came out less as a nervous laugh and more as an odd low grumble. She tried to think of a way to pick up the formal lines she was to say to a newly summoned servant. No wonder that grail-tainted version of Cu never answered her call, he was probably laughing at her all the way from the Throne of Heroes.

“Haha, it’s just fine!” The beserker smiled back, letting out less of a laugh than she had expected. To her relief, he seemed more at ease than she had expected, and despite his intense look seemed very calm and almost relaxed. “You must be the magus that summoned me here,” he said as he glanced up towards Gudako’s still-raised hand, emblazoned with Command Seals.

“Yes, that is correct.” She gave a more natural smile, relaxing as she extended the hand to the beserker. “My name is Gudako. I look forward to working with you, Beowulf-san.”  
“Likewise.” He smiled as well, returning the handshake. “Oh, and Gudako-san?” He leaned in, and Gudako felt herself grow nervous again as she replied with a shaky “yes?”  
“If you do truly intend on conquering this ‘Chaldea’ with me, should your intent be good, I shall gladly follow you.” Beowulf’s expression was confident and unwavering, and Cleone felt her face grow red again with embarrassment.

This time, she could clearly hear the soft, affectionate laughter of the three other staff members of Chaldea.


	3. Santa Alter's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's already Christmas in Chaldea- or rather late November, and once more a mysterious event has occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -taken from the original tumblr post of this: "storywise Gudako tries to recruit Salter in 2015, but instead ends up going to an alternate reality where her younger brother Nanashi was chosen to be a prospective magus, and was badly injured in Fuyuki prologue. She eventually is able to return to Chaldea right after Christmas (when my game started working again) and Santa Alter is hinted to know more about this than she seems to"
> 
> -as such this takes place 1 year ish later, in november 2016 for the saber alter santa rerun

“Good morning, senpai!” Mashu’s cheery voice cut through the silent air of the doorway, as she looked into the room of the magus. “Do your best today, we shouldn’t have too much to work on!” The scattered Christmas decorations in Cleone’s room caught her eye, and she gave a slight chuckle. “Setting up for Christmas a little early this year?” She smiled, her thoughts bringing back a slight feeling of apprehension to the magus’ disappearance the previous year at this time. “It’s alright, your room is looking lovely again!” Still silence. Mashu felt nervousness creeping into her, was Senpai still asleep? Maybe she’d snuck out or something? “Um, Cleone-senpai, hope I’m not waking you? If you want to sleep longer, just say so and I’ll leave?” Even this offer was met with an overwhelming silence. Kyrielight’s smile grew heavy, purple eyes darting to Cleone’s bed, which looked suspiciously empty. Not again. “Senpai??????”

 

Many miles (and possibly dimensions) away, the aforementioned senpai was grinning at a black-clad stranger. “Salter! It’s been too long!” The orange haired magus opened arms to hug the miniskirt-wearing corrupted servant, but Alter stepped back, dodging the embrace. A stoic look still on her face, she glared at Cleone, piercing gold eyes tinted with just the slightest hint of confusion.

“What an odd reaction. Gudako, is it, believing yourself to have met me before. How forward. Were you one of the kids that tried to catch Santa Claus, and still pursuing that as an adult?” Her tone was dry and biting as the swirling snow around them.

“No, no, of course, Salter!” Gudako slipped slightly, pulling herself up with a wide grin. “I’m just here to help you as much as I can!” She gave a pose, holding it desperately despite the slippery ice threatening to cause her to fall again. “Gudako, at your service!”

Alter gave her the same poker face glance, before taking a slight breath in and continuing. “Well, in any case, I need a rei-”  
“A reindeer!” Gudako’s face lit up, and Alter watched with some inner incredulity to see the magus pull a baseball hat with reindeer antlers that had somehow been kept in her brown uniform. “No problem, I’ve got this!” She gave another pose, and this time Alter didn’t even try to understand her reasoning.

“You are so weird.”

“Ah, Mashu-san.” The Caster greeted the purple-haired demiservant, as Mashu passed him in the hallway, trying desperately to avoid getting entangled in the floating angel-like orchestra that had followed the composer heroic spirit since his most recent power up.

“Mozart-san!” Mashu returned the greeting, luckily now a good distance from bumping into any of Mozart’s equipment. “Have you seen Senpa- I mean Cleone-san?”

The caster put a long finger to his chin, a contemplative smirk on his face. “Ah, the young magus? I don’t believe I have.” He glanced at Mashu’s downtrodden look, the smile fading from his face as well. “If I recall, something like this happened last year as well, did it not?”

Mashu nodded, trying to force the nervousness and fear out of her expression. No need to get the other servants worried as well.

“Hm, Gudako-san?” From behind her, Shiki approached, her eyes serious and distant as ever. “I haven’t seen her around either, and that’s not the only one who seems to be gone. Keika-san missed our last Assassin-class strategy meeting.”

“Really?” Mashu’s eyes lit up, meeting Shiki’s. A glimmer of hope she felt start in the situation, perhaps her eccentric senpai was merely meeting with a small group of people, and had taken them all on a surprise mission or something. To be fair, it seemed plausible.

“Ah, perhaps there is something going on. I haven’t seen Marie around for quite some time.” Mozart’s musing gave her even more of a sense of possible relief. The rider had been by Cleone’s side almost as long as her, and if Antoinette was with the magus, she had no doubt the French queen would keep her senpai safe.

“Has anyone seen Robin-san?” The familiar voice caught Mashu’s ear, and as she looked past the Assassin and Caster she saw the bikini-clad Saber approach, the newest arrival from the Halloween singularity. Elizabeth’s face lit up to see the small group gathered, running over towards them. “Ah, are you all looking for Robin too?”

Archer Robin Hood, Assassin Jing Ke, Rider Marie Antoinette, Mashu thought. And her senpai, Cleone. It seemed not too unusual that Senpai could have recruited all three, the Rider and Archer who had been with her since the beginning, for some sort of mission. She closed her eyes, not yet feeling any relief, but hoping her guesses were correct. In any case, thought Mashu, good luck senpai!

 

Almost a week later, Santa Alter gave a quick glance to the still-grinning magus, or rather reindeer. She hadn’t arrived alone it had seemed, as the magus was reunited with several Heroic Spirits as their first battle started. And despite her odd mannerisms, the magus seemed to be faring well against any angry or disgruntled letter-senders that the duo happened to visit. Even the altered version of Jeanne had been defeated by Cleone, albeit with much unusual shouting on the magus’ part.

Glancing at her letters, Alter gave a slight sigh, eyes moving towards Gudako, who was walking around with a bounce in her step, still full of energy despite the snow and multiple battles.

“My work here is finished.” Her mouth turned upwards slightly as her eyes met Gudako’s, the magus turning around to stare quietly back at her. “You’ve done well, Gudako.”  
Cleone felt her breath exhale that she hadn’t realized she was holding, a smile of relief crossing over her face. “Salter!” The cry was more of a breath, as she ran up to the Rider, the look on her face unmistakably full of happiness, barely flinching when the Santa raised Excalibur Morgan, asking her to kneel. As the sword gently tapped her shoulders, Gudako felt her heart flutter once again, amber eyes boring into the snow as her face flushed with suspense, breath held.

“Once again, I acknowledge you, Gudako.” If Cleone was looking up, she would have seen the Rider give a slight parental smile towards her, face shifting ever so slightly to a look of supportive praise. “You really have grown this year.” At the words, Cleone briefly turned her eyes to Alter in surprise, but immediately looked down again. Despite her attempts to hide it behind the reindeer hat, Alter thought she could see the magus shaking.

“Or maybe you haven’t.” Alter smirked, this time Gudako unable to resist met her eyes. “In any case, I suppose I’ll take you up on that offer of coffee the next time I see you.” Incredulously, Gudako gaped at the servant, who smiled, laughing as the golden light enveloped her.

 

When Cleone next opened her eyes, her amber eyes met teary purple ones. The thought of a certain show she had recently watched with Teach and surprisingly one of the Casters surfaced for a second, before reality (and Mashu’s falling tears) hit her.

“Senpaiiii!” Gudako smiled, feeling a slight sob in her own chest as she reached arms out to embrace her kouhai. Unfortunately, this seemed to do less of an embrace and more of a topple, as Mashu lost her balance, falling down onto Gudako’s chest. With a surprised sound, Mashu caught her hand, fingers tracing around her own as they both let out shaky and relieved laughter.

“Mashu, my dear, how my eyes have longed to see you.” The overdramatic words seemed to not faze Mashu, who continued to cry-laugh, embracing the magus.  
“You’re- why did this happen again?” Mashu smiled through the tears, giving Cleone’s hand a squeeze. “I was so worried-”

“I’m sorry Mashu, especially to have this after last year.” She smiled back at her kouhai, running her other hand through the demiservant’s purple hair. “But trust me, I am back. Everything is taken care of.” She hoped her smile was wide enough to convince Mashu, who still gripped her hand tightly.

A sudden voice interrupted their reunion. “So, are you going to keep your promise, Gudako?” From her position on the floor, Cleone’s head shot up, knocking slightly to Mashu’s to see a very surprising sight. In front of both of them stood the very miniskirt-wearing Santa Claus.

With another embarrassed sound, Mashu stood up, trying to hide her reddening face as she extended a hand to help the magus up. Gudako stood for a second, staring incredulously at the servant, before running into her arms.

“Salter!” This time, the Rider didn’t dodge, allowing the magus to catch her in a death grip. For a second the two of them stood there, Alter watching stoically and silently as Gudako gripped the velvety fabric of her outfit, happy tears starting again at her eyes.

Gudako was the first to speak, albeit hesitantly. “I’ve got a bucket of chicken.” Her eyes playfully met Alter’s, a teasing smirk on her face. “You wanna do it?”  
Seemingly oblivious to her innuendo, Alter shrugged. “Sure. I am ready to ascend”

“Senpaiiii!?!” Behind them, Mashu’s face reddened even more, running to grab Cleone’s arm in an effort to get the magus to calm down.

“Mashu-san!” Luckily for the kouhai, the sound of many footsteps and the bodies of a group of servants burst into the room, and Mashu could see that Marie and the other missing servants had also returned. Liz tugged at Robin’s cape, as the Archer gave a slight sigh, patting the dragon Saber’s head. Mozart had luckily taken off the phantomlike orchestra that followed him, but in the cramped hallway, his jacket had gotten stuck on part of Marie’s hat, and the duo were struggling to untangle their outfits, both smiling and laughing as they did so. Shiki, stoic as always, extended a hand from a shopping bag, handing Keika some sake, which the other Assassin happily accepted. Mashu felt a smile cross her face again, it looked like all the missing servants had returned, everyone happy to see each other again. She felt an arm around her shoulder, looking to expect it from her senpai, but instead met Alter’s serious gaze.

“So this is the little demiservant?” Unwavering, the santa-clad Rider met Mashu’s flustered look. “You have grown stronger as well, I can tell.” Alter raised her hand, and as Mashu looked in surprise she gave the Shielder’s head a quick pat. “Keep up the good work.”

“T-thank you?” Mashu replied hesitantly, purple eyes trying to find Gudako’s. The magus grinned, wearing some ridiculous reindeer hat as she looked on happily at the servants around her. Mashu felt the nervousness melt off, a relieved smile returning to her face. Senpai was so happy, and most of all she was safe.

“It’s a wonderful life,” Gudako stated, slightly awkwardly, drawing both Mashu and Alter into a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas,” stated Alter without any subtlety. “God bless us, every one.”

“It’s not even December yet,” replied Doctor Roman from the hallway.


	4. The Reunion- 1. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (part 1/?)
> 
> One of the first summoned servants and Cleone's faithful friend for the years, Caster class Mozart receives a grail and a wish as a return gift for his manuscripts. He could not have imagined the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -mozart, along with kiyohime and caster cu, was one of my first bond 10'ed servants. i believe mozart was the first, then kiyo and then caster. in celebration of this, i gave him a grail. this takes place dec 2017
> 
> -this is also the first of 2-3(?) parts of a mini story (somewhat standalone) centered around mozart.

That December evening, the Caster class servant felt his master’s hands meet his for the second time in the last few hours. The first, of course, was when he had presented the young magus with the manuscripts he had been holding onto- it had taken a long time for him to grow to trust Gudako with those notes he had once, in another life, penned so carefully- it had been one of the few moments he truly considered himself human, despite what Gudako had said to reassure him for the years after his summoning.

When he’d given her the old papers, she studied them carefully, listening just as attentively to the composer’s recounts. To the Caster, it seemed everything had been in order. However, if that was so, why had she approached him again?

“Moz…art… thank goodness I….” Cleone’s voice was broken with panting, but when she raised her head there was a wide smile on her face.

“Dude, …..you have any idea how hard it is to find you? And that’s considering that angel orchestra and your mask and whatnot…” The magus stood up now, releasing her hold on Mozart’s hand as she gave a glance at the familiar hallway. “Sometimes…. Chaldea is just too dang big…” the magus continued with a joking chuckle, one that Mozart returned a bit hesitantly- though he still wondered her reasons for approaching him. Chaldea being a big place couldn’t have been why she’d sought him out so desperately.

“Anyways….” The magus seemed to snap back to attention, and now the Caster noticed her holding something behind her back with an eager anticipation of presenting it. It couldn’t help putting a smile on his face- how the roles were reversed from their last meeting.

“Since you gave me those- wait, not since! I’ve wanted to do this for a while, and I just thought it’d be fitting now! I mean-” The confident tone faltered, but Gudako eventually furrowed her brows in an outburst at her loss of a perfect phrase to present her surprise. “Arghhh, sheesh! Here!” Finally holding out her hands, and the gleaming gold from the object in them stopped any comment Mozart was even thinking of saying.

For a long moment Mozart could only stare back, eyes drifting under the mask from Gudako to the golden chalice in her outstretched hands reflecting his own face on its surface. The Holy Grail…. one of the many that had been collected throughout the countless singularities of the past two years, an extremely rare object that everyone had assumed were kept somewhere for safekeeping- and here was one offered specifically to him.

“Gudako, that’s a-”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You really want to give it to …..me?” Mozart had never really thought of himself as being all that close to the magus, nor particularly favored by her- he was close with her friend, that glasses-wearing doctor, but Ritsuko was different- she had no servants, no magic skill as far as the Caster knew, she was a doctor with her twin brother, not a magus. And she definitely didn’t have any Grails. So it couldn’t be something from her, he ruled out. Besides, there seemed many more the Chaldean master had stronger feelings for.

“I’m one of the weakest there is, even the Grail couldn’t make me stronger. You wouldn’t rather give something like this to Lady Kiyohime, or the druid Caster Cu? Or your dear kouhai-” Mozart was surprised as the magus cut him off, voice quiet but filled with emotion.

“It wasn’t fair.” The composer stopped, examining Gudako’s face, and to his surprise it was a serious expression she wore. “To say you’re weak like that…. to say you’re useless. You aren’t.”

“It doesn’t bother me much-” the servant replied, but despite the smile he gave he wasn’t sure Gudako even noticed.

“We all talked about it- you deserve it. And even if not, I’d still be here giving this to you- that wouldn’t change.”

Mozart stayed there another moment, examining the magus’ face for any signs of faltering. To his surprise, there were none, and he eventually caved with a laugh.

“You really are an unusual one…..” Slowly, and with a tint of wistfulness, the Caster reached out a long-fingered hand to meet Gudako’s at the handle of the Grail.

With some relief Gudako lowered her hands, the look on her face now something between elation and shock.

“I…it actually worked…. it actually worked!” She gave a big smile, the second time repeated phrase filled with excitement and relief.

“Wait- were you just testing what would happen this whole time?” Mozart’s voice was barely a murmur, as he raised an eyebrow, sweatdropping. Though there was still a smile, if not a slightly sarcastic one, on his face.

“Well…. not entirely….. completely… that is I did want to give you a grail! It’s not a lie! Kiyo’d kick my butt if it was,” she replied defensively, the last part muttered with a nervous expression as she glanced to the side.

It was a little funny, the composer thought at Gudako’s mention of the princess, that through the time over a year the three of them had spent together they had grown somewhat closer- himself, the said princess turned dragon, and the blue haired druid who preferred a spear. Not at all people Mozart had ever seen himself growing close to, and not Servants he’d imagine either. But all the same, it had happened.

It seemed the magus had brought along a few drinks in anticipation of a slight celebration, and after opening them, Gudako had posed the question to him he had expected since her reveal of the gift of the Grail.

“Hey Mozart… you never really said clearly, but what did you wish for?” She was looking wistfully at the top of the drink, amber eyes clouded over with something a bit more melancholy than usual. “You know, on the grail. You did get summoned because of one, right?”

The look of surprise on his face leaving to be replaced by a smirk, the composer let out a chuckling exhale. “Hmmmm…. what did you wish for?” He turned the question back, voice with a confidence but also a hint of curiosity.  
I asked you first, thought Gudako with a slightly exasperated smile, but it did stop her, thoughts mulling over the question.

“I don’t know…. to be honest I’ve got a lot of good going on now….. and seeing all those singularities, it’s like ‘be careful what you wish for’ and stuff…..” The caster gave a chuckle as he nodded in agreement, but remained quiet as the two sat next to each other with their drinks.

After another thoughtful silence Gudako finally replied. “I dunno…. a reunion sounds nice.” Mozart’s eyes widened, and he lowered the drink he was about to take a sip of, leaning attentively towards the magus, whose expression now had a wistful but sure smile as she looked to the side at nothing in particular. “A reunion with someone I’ve missed…. someone who I cared about a lot.”

The wordless noise Mozart made was undoubtably in agreement, even without Gudako seeing him nod as well.

“A reunion… that sounds good to me too.” At the words Gudako looked up, the composer’s glass was raised for a cheer, a similar nostalgic look on his face.

“Well, here’s to that, then!”

 

 

 

A reunion….. was that what this was?


	5. [PART 2 SPOILERS] Once More, Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILERS) From this chapter on everything is post- Part 1 (during the Lostbelt/Part 2)! Epic of Remnant spoilers do not apply (yet)
> 
> After a stressful and life changing week, Cleone's only wish on her stored grails is to see the ones she cares about again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -as i said above, spoilers! big spoilers for part 2!
> 
> -cliffhanger ish? i plan on writing a thing to explain it in the future.
> 
> -my intent was originally to write a blurb on _every_ summoned servant but. thats a lot and im lazy so
> 
> -artistic interpretation of the lostbelt plot elements. i was writing this before there was more info and i still stick by this. cleone keeps all her servants in this beat up suitcase, even if they cant be physically there in the motorhome tank they still keep her company in spirit form.
> 
> -also marks the appearance of two other OCs- the twin doctors of Chaldea, both named Ritsu Nakamaru (but nicknamed "ritsuko" and "ritsuo"). They worked under Dr. Roman previously, and are some of the few survivors of Chaldea. They admire Cleone/Gudako greatly, and see Mashu as a sister.

After reaching the realm of the imaginary numbers, the answer was simple. Gudako repiled almost immediately when asked what she wanted to do first. Not that anyone had expected anything else.

 

“Let me summon them all back! Please!”

 

Hands frantically reaching the briefcase from Holmes as soon as she recieved the hesitant nod of confirmation, the red haired magus flung it open, auburn eyes blazing as brightly as the command seals on her hand.

“Come forth, my friend! Beserker class, Darius!”

In retrospect that might not have been the best idea. The first Beserker- no, the first servant Gudako had ever summoned nearly three years ago had been easily the largest one that had ever inhabited Chaldea. As such, the already cramped group was even moreso with the company of the Persian king- to his credit, as his golden eyes grew to focus on Gudako he seemed to curl inward, removing one hand from Gordolf’s face, the poor director’s face a mask of terror and surprise under it, and the other elbow from Ritsuo’s stomach. Though the latter did seem to sober up the twin doctor a bit, and as his sister and Mashu scurried over to see to his scrunched form on the ground, there seemed to be a new light in the young man’s eyes, whether it was from pain, sobering, or the realization that the people he and the others had thought gone forever would actually be returning- the silent tears starting down his face seemed to suggest all three.

After testing the outside surroundings, Holmes gave the okay to disembark for the summoning, the detective’s face a confident smile as he pushed his hair back into position as if nothing unusual had happened- they hadn’t just entered a parallel dimension in order to escape some sort of space brainwashing group that had taken over their home- which had been in Antarctica somehow? With the two doctors, Gudako, Mashu, and the newly summoned Darius joining Holmes outside, those remaining inside could breathe some sighs of relief at the newly acquired space. It was clear that Gudako’s loyal servants would have to take spirit form- at least temporarily until a decent base could be created- but no one could bear to deny her- and Mashu and the doctor twins- the relief and joy of seeing their dear friends again.

It was an unspoken agreement that they would re-summon in the same order- it almost felt nostalgic, with Mashu at her side as Darius stood behind the two of them to watch the summoning. Though Gudako couldn’t help feeling another pang of regret- the memory of an annoyed voice and another laidback-turned-frantic one resurfacing in her bittersweet recollections. Though she pushed that aside, rolling up a sleeve as she brandished her hand towards the summoning area, giving a confident smile at Mashu’s intense stare at it. Marie, on the other hand, mirrored the relief and happiness at the reunion, and embraced the demiservant and magus tightly, gloved hands gently brushing against both their backs as they couldn’t help giving a few sobs at the heightened emotions.

Robin returned with his quiet demeanor, but even he couldn’t conceal his wide smile, despite how he tugged at the green hood. Darius lowered a large black and gold hand to him, curled into a fist, and he returned the bump with a chuckle, fluidly climbing to the giant king’s shoulder to watch the summoning. Next was Amadeus, the composer giving his trademark smile as Ritsuko tackle-hugged him, nearly knocking off his mask as he chuckled and returned the gesture. He met Gudako’s hand with a shake, and though he tried hard to look as cool as possible she got a feeling that his long-nailed grip was a bit tighter, as if terrified he might fade again.

 

As the Hassan of Hundred Faces raised herself from the bow, her head tilted from Mashu to Gudako, expression unreadable under the mask. Though the knowing smile on her lips was clear.

“Next would be him, wouldn’t it?” Gudako could barely nod, eyes focused on the summoning area and shoulders raised stiffly. The assassin class servant seemed to breathe out with the hint of a chuckle, but it was a friendly manner that she approached the duo, one hand meeting Gudako’s shoulder. From the proximity Gudako could almost see the intense look in her eyes from behind the skull’s holes.

“Relax, young master.” Gudako met what she hoped was the assassin’s gaze, and at the firm but comforting hold at her shoulder felt her body relax slightly. Finally she felt as if she could breathe again.

“… you’re right. Thanks, Hassan-sama,” she replied. Somehow it made her feel a bit guilty, she didn’t see the stealthy servant as much as the other assassins, and certainly not to the extent the skilled warrior deserved. Though she’d been lucky enough to have a second chance to spend time with them all, she reminded herself- and this time she wouldn’t miss out on anything.

With a deep breath Gudako held her hand out, the other steadying it as she began the summon.  
“Please answer my call once more! King of-”

“King of Conquerers, Iskandar, at your service!” With the rumbling of his voice, the muscular Rider’s cheerful face peeked out from the light, still riding atop his mighty steed. Gudako breathed in, remembering the awe she had felt that day over a year ago when she first met the warrior.

He gave a wink and award winning grin over at the shorter haired doctor, and Gudako was sure that was the moment Ritsuo collapsed to the ground, a bright red blush on his face.

 

With what felt like the millionth sigh Gudako finally allowed herself to relax. Mashu gave another worried glance to her, but merely sighed in response, looking down again. There was another pang of guilt in Cleone’s heart at this, but she gave a smile instead, walking over to Mashu in an attempt to keep steady on her feet.

“No worries, Mashu. I’m all done, just like I said!” It was true, after all. The last servant, riding atop a fluffy- well, she called it a sheep at least, had been summoned just moments before, and before examining the exhausted look on the magus’s face, left into spirit form to save energy, a kind smile on her face as she wished the duo a belated Christmas. Yes, it was only the two of them now- Holmes had been busied with assisting the younger-looking Da Vinci, Gordolf had excused himself as well, and the twin doctors had also been absent for many of the later summons- Gudako thought she remembered hearing someone call desperately for the Ritsu twins, but given her own tired state could not be completely sure she was not imagining things.

Not that she or Mashu minded, at least she didn’t think so, as the former demiservant ran to her side, deceptively strong arms around her torso with a supportive squeeze.  
“Senpai…. you know it still worries me.” Mashu’s voice was a bit shaky, and though Cleone couldn’t see, she felt as though her dear friend might be on the verge of tears. “I don’t- I don’t want to lose-” She didn’t finish, but Cleone’s face paled at the meaning. It hadn’t occured to her until that moment, and all the thoughts rushed back- of Olga Marie and her brash but wise words, of the many doctors and staff that Cleone had seen in passing but would never have the chance to get to know now, of Da Vinci- the one that had lived at Chaldea, that playfully teased her with mana prisms and quartz alike, that was neither her near-doppelganger who was no doubt catching up with the others in another part of the tank, nor the youthful one working with Holmes in the control room inside. And the laidback doctor- not just a loyal and kind friend, but the man who, despite no relation in blood, was a father to Mash. But there was another memory, one that at the thought of Cleone couldn’t help letting a choked sob escape, one that made her knees falter and nearly buckle, if not for Mashu’s support. A gentle smile framed by bandages and flyaway short black hair- one that Cleone knew now she would never see again.

 

So why was it that when Ritsuko dragged her into a makeshift sick room, that the owner of that very face, not in a smile this time but absolutely unmistakable, was lying, unconscious but breathing steadily, in front of her, very much real and very much alive?


	6. Apocryphal Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some of the servants under Cleone, the Romanian town of Trifas is familiar in some form or another. Said servants prepare for their return to that memory filled town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -based on the 2018 spring apocrypha crossover event! as the others, canon is flexible! i wrote this before the event actually started, so idk how i would work it around the actual event premise.
> 
> -the servants appearing are the ones i had in game from apocrypha (including alternate versions/cameo appearances, such as jsadl and gilles saber)

According to Gudako, he’d appeared briefly in that grail war- she’d heard it from a support Jeanne once before apparently. But Gilles still questioned what he was doing there the whole time he was pulled- gently but unrelentingly- to the group of gathered servants. Not once did the young Servant falter as she continued onwards, the servant with the face of Jeanne- the one he had (or himself summoned as a caster- he shuddered at the thought) wished to existence on the Grail of yet another war. Though the one leading him was different from even that person. She’d decided that for herself, and he knew as well as any in Chaldea that there were things- very important things, that the young Lancer had struggled with within herself. In truth, Gilles didn’t envy her situation, but rather her optimism, and as she called out to the others, he wondered how the child could be so cheerful despite these struggles. Perhaps she was really closer to the Jeanne he’d know that one time.

“Sorry we’re late everyone!” Jeanne D'arc Santa Lily Alter gave an apologetic bow as she slowed to a halt in front of the group. Looking up as she caught her breath, she was glad that the Saber who knew her other “self” hadn’t protested as much when she convinced him to join her- he’d said he didn’t belong. But she couldn’t help asking herself the same question- did she even belong?  
Though the young Lancer’s thoughts were snapped out of her worries at a hand to her head. A bit startled, she looked up the arm to see who had done so- the gentle smile from the Saber greeting her as he crouched down.

“Saber class…. Siegfried, is it?” At the nod she smiled, pleased and relieved to get it right, and Jeanne Alter Lily gave a slight curtsy, unable to hide the grin on her face. “I look forward to working with you!”

Siegfried replied with a chuckle, not one of condescension but with a genuine ring in its lowness. He returned the smile as he stood up. “And myself as well. It will be an honor to fight along your side, Jeanne Alter Lily.” His eyes shifted to Gilles, who kept back from the group a ways, and despite the other Saber’s long hair his gentle smile was visible even from that distance. “As well as you, Gilles du Rais, Saber class. It’s been a while.” Gilles gave a visible jump, surprise crossing his rigid features- out of all the things that stronger Saber still remembered the times they’d fought at each others’ sides many months ago when the two were some of the only sabers of that once-motley crew of Chaldea? To his astonishment, Siegfried’s smile confirmed it, though the saber gave a slightly surprised look, seeming to remember something more.

“Ah- sumanai, have you all not met before?” He stepped back, glancing around the small gathered group, long bangs shifting with his movement. One a bit shorter than the Saber stepped forwards, her own hair just long enough to hide her eyes behind its auburn strands.

“This is Beserker, the Grail War that time before the two of us fought on the same faction.” Though the saber gave an unsure look, one gauntlet moving in an embarrassed way behind his long hair. “Though I can’t remember much of our meetings….. sumanai.” The beserker didn’t seem to mind much his apology one way or the other, neither reacting angrily nor comforting the saber, but merely gave a soft grunt- something between acknowledgement and affirmation.

“Don’t forget about me!” The perky, upbeat voice broke through the uneasy silence as the pink-haired Rider moved to the front. “I fought on the same faction as both Siegfried-kun and Fran-chan that time before!”

“Ah! Astolfo-kun!” Jeanne Alter Lily’s eyes lit up in recognition, and she gave a smile at the perky rider.

“Heheh- that’s me!” Giving a bubby laugh, the rider crouched down. “It was fun fighting together back at Setsubun! That’s actually where I ran into a lot of the others too!” He glanced over towards the small crowd of servants, and Jeanne Alter Lily tilted her head as well. “But this time it’s just all of us, so let’s do our best, Smallter-chan!” He grinned at seeing the Lancer relax, feeling grateful that Gudako had let him know her nickname for the Santa-clad Lancer. It was a bit nostalgic seeing the young servant, who looked so similiar to the Ruler from that grail war- but of course she was a different person. This child didn’t have those memories, and even if she was a different person it wouldn’t stop him from trying to bring her new ones- happy ones, made during this mission.

“Really?” The Lancer’s eyes lit up as she turned around, taking in the crowd of servants. The Lancer was easily the shortest of the gathered group, and her attention shifted to the tallest- looming much taller than any of the others, even Siegfried, was a large muscular man that she recognized vaguely from the hallways of Chaldea- he was an unmistakable person.

Said servant seemed to take notice of this, and turned, casually approaching the duo with a wide smile that reached across his harnessed face. “OH! You have arrived to join the fight for liberation?” A bit unsure, the Lancer managed a nod, giving a smile and mumbling a “nice to meet you” at the familiar Beserker’s greeting.

In response he gave a hearty laugh, stepping back as he did so. “HAHAHAHA! Splendid! This time, we’ll surely have a successful rebellion! Don’t you think so as well, Caster?” At his laugh, another servant had approached, and now the Beserker gave a congenial slap to said servant’s back, pushing the bearded man closer to the newcomers as he gave a slight cough at the sudden gesture. Though a thoughtful smirk quickly started on the Caster’s face, and with a hand to his chin he studied the duo.

“I see! So we have two more familiar faces on this mission! Do tell, are you two the only of the army of the Holy Maiden that will be joining us, or has our Master called upon any last minute support servants?”

“I am all the Jeanne’s of Gudako-san’s Chaldea, and all the Jalters too.” A smirk crossed the playwright’s features, and he couldn’t help giving an exclamation at the recognition of his own phrase.

“Hoh-hooooh! I see you have been perusing my plays, young Lancer!” He crouched down, sitting at the balls of his feet, and Jeanne Alter Lily couldn’t help taking a step backwards at the sudden gesture.

“Ah- that is- I mean…” Words caught in her throat, the silly phrase she’d heard Ritsu-sensei say before she hadn’t believed would illicit such an… oddly enthusiastic reaction in the Caster.

Behind her, Gilles just gave a sigh. True, he couldn’t recall much- really anything specifically about that Grail War- but there was something all too annoyingly familiar- or familiarly annoying, rather- about the Caster’s mannerisms.

“Caster.” The stern tone was followed shortly by a clawed gauntlet falling to the Caster’s shoulder, and slowly but firmly the newest arrived Beserker pushed him aside, her eyes a stern glare towards him before turning the same unwavering look to the small Lancer.

“You…”

Jeanne Alter Lily was frozen for a second in shock, but blinked as she found words to reply again, though not before a slight squeak escaped her. “M- miss Atlante Alter?” The Berserker wasn’t smiling nor grimacing, but her stoic expression made the Lancer even more nervous. “I- it’s nice to meet you, um, formally that is!”

For another tense moment the Berserker didn’t move, but then something surprising did happen. A smile crossed her face gently, and she crouched down to the shorter servant’s height. It wasn’t at all the expression the Lancer had expected- the whole response was, in fact. But the Berserker nevertheless gave a smile as she held a hand out to the other servant.

“You’re still a child… I guess that can’t be helped.” There was a touch of sadness in her voice, and the Lancer tilted her head, feeling a pang of sympathy. Though the Berserker shook her head, as if to dismiss it. “Likewise. Do not hesitate to fight at my side in the battles we all face ahead.” Despite a part of her still puzzling at the words she had just said the Berserker couldn’t deny their truth. She could never forgive that holy woman, that was still true. But this child that bore her face and appearance- this was different. Not to say it didn’t strain the Berserker quite a lot, especially at the thought of the upcoming fights, but this child deserved happiness and love just as much as any other child did- that much she wanted to be sure of.

“H-Hello everyone!” The screen in the side room that the group had gathered in flickered to life, and Mashu’s face lit upon it, a bit uncertain but smiling nonetheless. “If you all are nearly ready, Gudako-senpai says it’s almost time to head out. She’s sending along a few others too, but if you all are good, I’ll let her know.”

Amongst the group the various Servants glanced to each other, but it seemed it was unanimous, and before long all eight of them had turned to the screen, determined looks on their faces, each for their own very different reasons.  
“Two sabers, one lancer, three berserkers, one caster, and one rider- that should-” Mashu looked up with slight surprise from the notes she had been reading, but a smile started on her face at the sight of the group. She didn’t know what it was exactly that all of them had been through- or some form of them had been related to, but she figured some of it might become clearer very soon. And this time, she was glad she and Senpai would be there to help as much as they could. She and Senpai- and of course a few others, thought the demiservant with a slight sweatdrop, but it didn’t even begin to dampen the smile on her face.

“Alright then! Let’s begin- to Trifas!”


	7. The Reunion- 2. Mozart Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to "Reunion- 1. The Wish". Implied LB1 spoilers
> 
> Much has changed for the servants of Cleone, but two in particular notice something especially unnerving has changed- the personality of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cascu, kiyo, and mozart, being my first 3 max bond servants, spend a lot of time around each other. its definitely been hard at first, as none of them trusted or liked each other, but the starting group of servants grew close through necessity, and somehow an unlikely friendship developed between these three.
> 
> -this all is during lostbelt 1 probably? theyre probably either on site with the rest or watching and helping from the shadow border for support.
> 
> -there might be part 3? idk i feel like it needs a conclusion

The second he saw the other caster, Cu knew something was wrong.

It wasn’t something clear by the composer servant’s posture, or his mannerisms, but after the months spent in his vicinity it was impossible for Cu not to notice. It did cross his mind if the composer servant had noticed him, but the other caster didn’t approach, merely stopping at the entranceway. The door frame was cool on his back even through the fabric of his hooded cape, but it hardly registered in his consciousness.

At the glint of gold a head below him, the caster noticed another familiar face at his side, eyes darting from the berserker’s ornate gold earrings as their eyes met for a second, both turning away quickly.

“You noticed it too, huh?” Though from the expression on the other servant he had known so closely for so long Cu was nearly certain the answer.  
Kiyo didn’t reply, at least not with words, and though her fan covered most of her expression her scrutinous gaze was unmistakable.

It had been so long since the three of them first met. Sure, they’d all been summoned at different times- she was the last of the three to be summoned, but easily counted among the first handfuls to reside in the halls of Chaldea. She’d known even then, from the moment the lights cleared and she felt solid ground at her sandalled feet, that she had finally made it, she was finally at the place Anchin-sama was. And when she saw the red haired magus, the feeling she had felt for Anchin-sama reemerged in her chest- that soaring, lovesick pain, and even if the young magus who called herself Gudako looked or acted nothing like the one she had known so long ago, there was no doubt in the Berserker servant that she must be the same- how else would those feelings be explained?

She may have had no doubts in her feelings towards Anchin-sama, or rather Gudako as she was called now, but there was no way she would have guessed at the others she would meet there. An initial wave of distrust and rivalry had crashed in her as soon as she saw the purple haired girl in armor rush to the side of her beloved, but the more time she spent in the bizarre world of Chaldea, the more that wave ebbed and pulled away, and it was not long before any feelings of jealousy she had felt towards the shield wielding servant faded, blossoming into a new one, one that was unmistakably friendship. It seemed absurd to her at first, but the more time she spent in the company of the two, the less she worried over it, somewhere along the way deciding the feeling didn’t need a name- it was what she felt, and that was all that mattered. Perhaps that was why she had felt nothing but excitement when another with her exact face and mannerisms, yet clad in a swimsuit and wielding a lance, was summoned one summer’s afternoon years ago- the two had spent many hours admiring their beloved together, sharing the thoughts and feelings that each would only be comfortable with sharing to herself.

Those two weren’t the only ones Kiyo had come to think of as friends- over the years in the hallways that were always filled with loudness and energy, there were many that she would have never expected to meet, much less grow as close to as she had. Those two caster class servants, for sure. It had not surprised her as much when Gudako had assigned the three of them to be on standby positions at many of the battles- even some of the more crucial ones in dangerous singularities. The three of them seemed an odd combination- herself, a gentle maiden rather unsuited for battle, the druid caster who much preferred fighting with a spear, and the composer, who called himself the weakest- that Kiyo couldn’t argue. Together they’d all three hold their own despite this, not for their own strength or glory but for the magus who believed in all of them.

And as people, Kiyo couldn’t really say they were the types she’d ever expect herself to get along well with. The druid was reasonable enough, certainly he’d protected her beloved in battle before, and for that she could respect him, but he was hard to warm up to- a combination of laid back and seriousness that she could never quite get completely comfortable around. The composer as well- he was one that was very hard to understand, the white haired queen with the gracious smile had given her a nod and knowing smile of agreement when she’d asked her about how things were in the new team.

But even so, it made Kiyo uneasy to see him like this. The druid by her side seemed on edge too, hood drawn up so only the silver glint of his earrings and the faint red glow of his eyes were visible among the shadows.  
Finally the composer servant spoke, and though he turned to the duo with a smile there was something undoubtedly biting in his tone.

“Are you two just going to stand there, or was there something you want?”

Somehow the look seemed a bit more tired than the caster’s usual smiles- even if they always had a slight air of forcedness to them. “Gudako shouldn’t need my help for a while- you remember I gave her those before the new year.” The mention sent a shiver down the spines of all three, and Mozart must have noticed it on the two, for his smile dropped, shaking his hand and raising a clawed-gloved hand.

“Sorry, that was rude.” He rarely apologized like that, but it didn’t matter to him now. “But if there’s nothing you need, I’ll be going.” He started for the doorway between the duo, and as he drew nearer both felt their breath catch in their throats. Somehow the composer’s usual bouncing hair seemed flattened, though it seemed it stood up as remarkable as always. There was something more heavy in his steps, and the look in his eyes without a mask to obscure it was one so serious, so weighted down.

“Mozart-” Both the caster and berserker spoke, the true name of their fellow teammate- perhaps even friend- a concerned murmur, and one that did stop the composer mid-stride for at least a moment.

For a second, a smile tinged with melancholy started on the musical servant’s lips, and his green eyes closed with a kind of heaviness that fit him not.

“Kiyo, Cu.” It only felt right to return their names, after they’d greeted him- at least that’s what he told himself, the smile feeling a bit forced on his face. “You ever get one of those grails, a bit of advice. Be careful what you wish for.” He grinned, perhaps more genuinely if not wryly- he would think as one who had spent so long on stories with that same meaning he would have known.

For the reunion he had raised a toast to with that magus- it was not one he would wish upon even his worst enemies.


	8. Meeting of Sword and Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster Class Servant Scheherazade is not one who enjoys having to fight. But on the battlefield of the Chaldea Servants, she meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda inspired by my leveling up schehe for the new story event in game! but mostly bc i thought itd be nice to see her befriend some of the other servants, and i like to explore the kind of relationship that cleone (my player character/gudako) has with different servants. also i wanted to see holmes say "bitch the pot" (meaning 'have tea/pour the tea')  
> regarding holmes himself and okita, i got both of them in game a little less than two years ago, and as they were both servants i liked a lot and wanted strongly, it was amusing to me that they both came home at about the same time! thus the teasing friendship/camaraderie between them

It would be an utter lie to assume that the Caster class servant was not apprehensive about the recent assignment for battle. Of course, there could be no doubt that her power had increased since she had arrived in the odd base of operations- it could not really be called a palace, but nor could it be considered a real home. She had also grown to feel safer- or relatively so- there. Her initial apprehension had not entirely faded, but she felt herself relax the more and more she encountered her contracted Master- the King who held her life in youthful but bloodstained hands.

Perhaps it was that slow-earned trust that led her to the battle- she was told it was merely a routine one, and that the other Servants participating alongside her had experienced this exercise many times before. But the Caster still felt her blood run cold at the sight- fierce, firey-eyed swordsmen, bodies poised in preparation for the strength of a lethal strike to their enemies.

Scheherazade could only give a sigh in an attempt to steady herself, her hand tightly clenching the lantern at her side as the battle begun.

The number of enemies had decreased unimaginably, with now only a few standing before the group. It left Scheherazade in surprise when she chanced to look, but even the sight that should have brought her relief only added to the unease thumping at her chest. She looked down briefly, taking another deep breath. Compared to this place, the base of operations, even the private chambers of her current King, seemed a safe haven.

The attack blast that collided with her felt like the manifestation of her worries. It knocked her to her knees, forcing a whimper from her. The familiar pleading words left her lips with the quiver of a sob. But the sound that followed was anything but familiar.

She could hear steel hitting something soft, and shortly thereafter a sickening squelch. Even if she could have, she didn't dare raise her head, eyes cast downwards and wide with fear.

 

At the tap to her shoulder she felt her heart leap into her throat, frantically shifting backwards, an arm raised to shield her face instinctively, before she could fully process the sight in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Crouching in front of her was one of the same sword wielding Servants from before, but instead of the stern and determined eyes, the young woman's grey ones were soft and concerned. Her medium blonde hair bobbed slightly with the movement, and at the absence of anyone else Scheherazade could be sure that this was the person who had tapped her shoulder earlier.

"That attack looked pretty bad," she continued with a sigh- concerned without a doubt, but with something less weighted. She was a warrior, that much was clear, and undoubtedly more accustomed to fighting than the storyteller Caster. "Sorry, that was my bad!" Her smile was a bit nervous as she rubbed the back of her neck, but there was something honest about it too. "I should've taken out that Archer. But you were doing so well against the Assassin, we all wanted to watch!"

Scheherazade blinked, the compliment not registering until moments after, as the Saber gave a laugh.

"You're Scheherazade-san, right? I'm Okita Souji, Saber class," The Saber explained as she helped Scheherazade to her feet. The Caster could feel the strength in the hand lent to her, a contrast from the cheerful smile on the swordswoman's face. "It's nice to meet you!" She said with a customary bow, and when her posture returned Scheherazade could see that the Saber was slightly shorter than herself.

She gave a slight laugh, a welcome sliver of relief starting in her chest. "Please take care of me as well."

 

"There. All better?" Her King asked, as the orange haired magus finished tying the bandage on Scheherazade's hand. Okita had insisted that she see to the injury from the battle, but only the young Master was found in the doctor's quarters. She had explained that the others were resting after a long night of research work, but had eagerly insisted on tending to Scheherazade, despite her reluctance. This was not a job for a King, she wondered- but then again Cleone was hardly like any King she had known. Perhaps that was why, despite the young Mage having complete control over her with the red Command Seals blazing at her hand, she felt something more akin to ease at her company than any King or Master before.

"That was really something, was it?" The young Master let out a sigh, leaning back in the wheeled chair and stretching her arms overhead. "Sorry if it was a little much all at once- Okita and the others helped you out, did they?"

Scheherazade nodded, and a smile crossed Cleone's face. "That's good!" Her amber eyes relaxed, half-closed and drifting to something at the side of the desk. "Things are going to be kinda busy soon, so I wanted to get you a little ready for it. But if it ever gets too much, just let me know. I can work something else out."

Scheherazade's lips pursed, eyes casting down to her lap, where the bandaged hand rested. It was a kind offer- kinder than was needed for her. But Cleone had made it nonetheless- after all, it was a role she was ill suited for. A Servant like her, she had always believed, was unfit for the battlefield- much more for the bedroom of her King. She was a storyteller, and the role of a warrior was suited more to others like Okita than to herself. Even so, she did not reply to the magus's question. In fact, the need to reply did not seize her, not even when she had left the doctor's quarters.

 

Okita's familiar sky blue robe caught her eye as Scheherazade continued down the hallway to the familiar communal areas of the Servants. It seemed the notice was reciprocated, and Okita gave a wide smile, waving and jogging over to greet her. The small talk she appreciated immensely, with a few friendly words she could feel her thoughts relax from the uncertainty of her discussion with Cleone.

 

The door creaked open, shedding a sliver of light into the dimly lit room. Okita's call broke the still air, a friendly and familiar call.

"Holmes? You awake?" Scheherazade stood behind the Saber, a bit unsure what to do as the two stood at the meeting room's doorway. She had been invited to tea by Okita, but other than that she had nary a clue as to what was going on.

A quiet groan, one that brushed off sleep, sounded dimly from the shadows of the room, and from a couch Scheherazade could make out movement. It was hard to discern completely, but the two could see the human form rise to a seated position, brushing blankets off of himself. "Oh good, he's here," Okita's voice confirmed with a pleasant and relaxed tone- perhaps a bit of amusement as well?

When the lights turned on with the swift flick of a remote, the two Servants could see the room come together in the startling light. It was a bit of a mess- books scattered all around, and all manners of weapons and scientific equipment placed between them in an unstable looking way. The makeshift bed on the couch was now vacant, and it took Scheherazade by surprise when the owner of the voice from before, now fully awake, appeared in front of them with a smile. He was a tall man and surprisingly neatly dressed, though as he greeted them he smoothed the collar of his shirt with a gloved hand.

"Good morning, Miss Okita, Miss Scheherazade. What matters bring the two of you here?"

Okita raised an eyebrow mischievously, a smirk starting on her face in response to the other Servant. "Seems like you had a liiittle too much at that bartender dandy's place, huh? Maybe instead of tea, coffee would be better for a hangover."

Holmes gave a smile, the laugh smug and unfazed by the teasing. "An interesting deduction, Miss Okita, but I'm afraid it is incorrect. The truth is I was involved in a long meeting the previous evening regarding defensive measures with Miss Da Vinci, Miss Shion, and Director Gordolf. Several inquiries were raised that piqued my interest, and I have been investigating them until the two of you arrived."

"Hmmmm, investigating? Thats what you were doing," Okita replied in a faux thoughtfulness. "It looked a lot like sleeping to me. But hey, that's a 'genius detective' thing, right?" Holmes gave a chuckle in response, and the Saber's voice added to the gentle laughter shortly after.

The sound made Scheherazade's fast-beating heart settle in her chest, and there was a hint of a smile on her face as she followed Okita inside.

 

Holmes had cleared a few flasks and papers from a low table, pulling the cushions out from beneath it as the trio settled to their seats. Amidst the papers a small basket of mikan oranges was now visible, and the sight that Scheherazade had grown accustomed to during her first winter in the base of operations gave her another wave of relief.

"Is Earl Grey tea suitable to your taste? I believe it is the only variety here." The Ruler servant stood, brushing off his pants.

"Fine with me," called Okita, setting down the mikan she was peeling as she began to stand. "You need any help with it?"

Holmes smiled back as he replied. "Thank you for the offer, but I believe it may be a bit hard to find under this- experimentation." Okita gave a short smirk, glancing at Scheherazade in a knowing, teasing way.

"Suuuuure, of course." The bickering could not help coercing a small and quiet chuckle from the Caster, and though she did not see it, the other two pairs of eyes smiled at the sight of her growing ease.

"Very well then. I will go to bitch the pot." Holmes gave a short bow, similar to Okita's from before, as he navigated through the messy room to the tea kettle at the kitchen area.  
Scheherazade gave a puzzled look at his previous words, meeting Okita with the expression. The Saber looked content, separating a piece of the mikan and offering it to the Caster. "He's an interesting fellow, isn't he? Not the best at conversation, but he's not a bad person."

Scheherazade nodded. There was something about the moment that made her heart settle. "You two are very close."

Okita gave a small laugh. "You think? Well, I guess we get along better than we used to. But if you think we're close, you gotta meet Nobu. We're a whole different level than this nerd." Okita's eyes lit up with earnest excitement, grinning at Scheherazade next to her. "There's Vice Commander Hijikata too, next time he's around."

"My apologies for being a nerd, Miss Okita," Holmes replied, holding the tea expertly as he gave a mock look of insult at the Saber, who responded with a grin. "Now, please try some, Miss Scheherazade. I assure you this is not my tea set for experiments."


End file.
